vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
For detailed information about this series, visit the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Summary The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, is a media franchise, and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios, and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Canon Movies Phase 1 *Iron Man: 2008 *The Incredible Hulk: 2008 *Iron Man 2: 2010 *Thor: 2011 *Captain America: The First Avenger: 2011 *The Avengers: 2012 Phase 2 *Iron Man 3: 2013 *Thor: The Dark World: 2013 *Captain America: The Winter Soldier: 2014 *Guardians of The Galaxy: 2014 *Avengers: Age of Ultron: 2015 *Ant-Man: 2015 Phase 3 *Captain America: Civil War: 2016 *Doctor Strange: 2016 *Guardians of The Galaxy: Vol. 2: 2017 *Spider-Man: Homecoming: 2017 *Thor: Ragnarok: 2017 *Black Panther: 2018 *Avengers: Infinity War: 2018 *Ant-Man and the Wasp: 2018 *Captain Marvel: 2019 TV Series *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2013 *Agent Carter: 2015 *Daredevil: 2015 *Jessica Jones: 2015 *Luke Cage: 2016 *Iron Fist: 2017 *The Defenders: 2017 *The Inhumans: 2017 *The Punisher: 2017 *Runaways 2018 *Cloak and Dagger: 2018 Web Series * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 2016 Upcoming Movies * Avengers: Endgame: 2019 * Spider-Man: Far From Home: 2019 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3: 2020 * Doctor Strange 2: 2021 Power of the Verse The MCU is a very formidable movieverse, currently ranging anywhere from Human to Universal power. Although the Avengers are not yet nearly as strong as their comic book counterparts, they are still quite powerful. S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to nuclear weapons capable of entirely destroying New York City, the Asgardians can use the Bifrost to raze an entire planet over time, and there are space travelling races and portal technology. After awakening his full power Thor increased his tier to Large Country level, as shown when he withstood the power of a neutron star, which Bleeding Edge Iron Man, post-Sakaar training Hulk and Hela scale to, and Surtur, Odin and Thanos are much stronger than them. Sorcerers such as the Ancient One or Kaecilius is able to boost their power in the Mirror Dimension to at least City level, while Kaecilius' boss Dormammu is an extra dimensional being who is effortlessly able to conquer planets and far greater, earning him a spot in Planet level at the very least, and Low Multiverse level at his full power, making him by far the most powerful character shown in the series so far. Thor with Stormbreaker, Doctor Strange, and Scarlet Witch all demonstrated Large Planet level power during their confrontations with Thanos, who is at least Large Country level without the Gauntlet, Large Planet level with the incompleted Gauntlet, and unknown but likely far higher with the completed Gauntlet. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the verse. The Power Stone contained in the Orb is able to enhance its user's power to destroy all organic life on a planet. The other Infinity Stones are used as the core of relics of great power that harness their energy: The Tesseract, which is built around the Space Stone is capable of city-busting with a teleportation effect that gives the appearance of disintegrating whatever it hits. The Aether, with the Reality Stone as its core, can enhance the power of its wielder to Thor's level and is capable of rewriting a universe during the Convergence. The Mind Stone grants its wielder power over the minds of other beings and can grant sentience to artificial intelligences. The Time Stone can reverse and accelerate time, as well as create time loops that not even Dormammu can break. Note: Take caution when scaling characters from the movies to the ones from the TV shows and vice-versa as the movies barely acknowledge the TV shows themselves. Magic in the Verse There is magic in the MCU, it deals with extra dimensional energy and quantum mechanics. All of Asgard is powered by the magical Odinforce. The Sorcerer Supreme's job is to train students in learning magic and defending Earth from mystical threats such as Dormammu. Calculations * Iron Man powers up a helicarrier rotor * Iron Man's flight speed * Iron Man's Lifting Strength * Iron Man gets shot by a tank *Iron Man tanks a meteor * Captain America throws Ultron through a concrete pillar * Deathlok pushes a bulldozer * Quicksilver punches Captain America * Thor destroys Sokovia * Thor covers Asgard with a thunderstorm * Thor tanks the full force of a neutron star * Scarlet Witch's attack potency * Scarlet Witch stops an explosion * Quicksilver saves Hawkeye and a kid * Quicksilver perceives bullet in slow-motion * Korath's blasters * Ghost Rider tanks the Carbon Bomb * Luke Cage tanks an explosion * Iron Fist dodges a bullet * Spider-Man pulls a ferry together * The Power Stone destroys the surface of a planet * Thanos tears apart the surface of Titan's moon * Spider-Man dodges meteors * Kurse throws a rock * Abomination catches missiles * The Witch covers London in a storm * Winter Soldier dodges bullets * Surtur destroys Asgard * Yondu's arrow blitzes Sakaaran soldiers * Thor covers Manhattan in a storm * Thor creates a storm by jumping Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * CrossverseCrisis * RouninOtaku * SuperKamiNappa * ExoSaiyan9000 * ConsumingFire * HokageMangaVox * Dinobot1996 * Colonel Krukov * SaiyanSage * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Darkness552 * Nico-v11 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Meosos * ZacharyGrossman273 * Arrogant Schmuck * JustJeferd * Fegelarse * Mariogoods * LordGriffin1000 * TheMasculineMineta * Sans2345 * Xtasyamphetamine Opponents Neutrals Characters Heroes Avengers 18465105-C952-46AC-AFDA-0CCF8D154AB2-1737-00000244E9E169D7.jpg|Iron Man|link=Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) A00EF950-BF69-4297-84BF-ABFC6579BDDB-1737-00000244F2616028.jpg|Captain America|link=Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 7C93841C-54EE-4845-B79A-1C50929F5641-1737-00000245286A4C6A.jpg|Black Widow|link=Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 78D9533F-ABE6-4137-A71C-12677B868C83-1737-00000244FD8E77B7.jpg|Thor|link=Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) BF49C748-B894-4DA0-AB9F-91E42E0C3C54-1737-000002451ACBB77D.jpg|Hulk|link=Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C7C0759B-259B-4A9E-8C48-C2047E99EA1D-1737-000002457BD2002D.jpg|Falcon|link=Falcon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) D202207E-1F1F-4831-A752-1530FF74190D-1737-00000245415742A0.jpg|Vision|link=Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) E64BC824-143D-48B8-982B-FF925DD5E3F6-1737-000002459A4E7ED5.jpg|War Machine|link=War Machine (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C8E618CE-5F48-4498-BD53-B9F612FC01DE-1737-0000024539309B00.jpg|Scarlet Witch|link=Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) E8AFD032-1DC7-4B72-B015-3175DFC0EB6E-1737-000002508C9BC199.jpg|Hawkeye|link=Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe) CAD27B4C-C1E0-40AD-8552-CA0C41F8BD2F-1737-0000025095360DE0.jpg|Quicksilver|link=Quicksilver (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Guardians of the Galaxy C8B9BA87-FD2D-401C-8FE0-6FC1CD00C22F-1737-000002450F05AD95.jpg|Star Lord|link=Star Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C0386C3E-FF24-40D3-A75F-3ED37877D859-1737-0000024582D08EB2.jpg|Gamora|link=Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 40597156-2252-4DAE-9FB0-BE0C4BC1D72A-1737-00000245700AC3DE.jpg|Drax|link=Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) E78B8926-12FE-4CF5-AB8E-903AA37A6570-1737-00000245575647B5.jpg|Rocket|link=Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) BB8201B4-09D3-42BB-88A6-1B8B01A10DD1-1737-000002459465780B.jpg|Mantis|link=Mantis (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 447EF1DA-3B28-46C1-99E8-5A4265191C96-279-00000011744E3D8E.jpg|Groot|link=Groot (Marvel Cinematic Universe) S.H.I.E.L.D. D80819EE-ACAE-4D2D-AD20-5DD700666567-2623-000002291A245A08.jpg|Peggy Carter|link=Peggy Carter 7AE53508-9C82-45F7-9F08-F0390984E3D5-2623-000002269BF04509.jpg|Sharon Carter|link=Sharon Carter (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) * Bobbi Morse * Quake * Ghost Rider *Melinda May Masters of the Mystic Arts E5C15D53-BB41-4F77-8809-AD255110D2B7-1737-0000024509457577.jpg|Doctor Strange|link=Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 96715D5F-2DC1-4732-91FD-3C4905436ED6-1737-00000254D35C66EF.jpg|Ancient One|link=Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 548C43CD-96E8-4DBF-9190-5B44926EDE22-1737-000002458F7449BF.jpg|Wong|link=Wong (Marvel Cinematic Universe) FDD3FCB9-622A-426C-9E66-BF53D08226E6-1737-00000254EA50E907.jpg|Karl Mordo|link=Karl Mordo (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Asgardians 30AD60AF-93F7-4609-8D72-19D0636CDAAB-2623-00000225DDDADB50.jpg|Heimdall|link=Heimdall (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 5DBF397D-8941-4563-97BC-E05AB89CF09C-2623-00000225C7EDE35A.jpg|Sif|link=Sif (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 7BD3DD32-DD1D-469B-AC93-F6B9C5E1FC48-2623-00000226055F00C1.jpg|Valkyrie|link=Valkyrie (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Defenders AA3D9BAE-1242-49FD-934F-08D9F377FF98-1737-0000025647172ADC.jpg|Jessica Jones|link=Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 6BDD737E-5895-4FF5-A1C6-8438DC2AD280-1737-00000256CEB5373F.jpg|Luke Cage|link=Luke Cage (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C75EF791-4976-4E74-AC09-447C41A9910A-1737-0000025699F50908.jpg|Iron Fist|link=Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 47E51D42-814C-4F91-8CF4-5E0DFC589DB1-1737-00000257D9DBF6C6.jpg|Daredevil|link=Daredevil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Inhuman Royal Family DEF6BDA1-7A06-4B3D-BFF8-B5749493DB9F-2623-000002257F3E9ACF.jpg|Black Bolt|link=Black Bolt (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Other Heroes 79D15A6B-0BB3-4D27-80EE-8D3BFB3659E1-1737-00000245147BE990.jpg|Black Panther|link=Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe) D9193E56-2CD4-4633-B23B-48E2E3AC48F0-1737-0000024522B4FC62.jpg|Spider-Man|link=Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 223DC3FB-8857-4192-A582-9D272F48F179-1737-00000258F39E1F89.jpg|Punisher|link=Punisher (Marvel Cinematic Universe) B3F8A69E-4327-46DA-B5F9-1E600DCDCA00-1737-0000025C30C3C4C8.jpg|Colleen Wing|link=Colleen Wing (Marvel Cinematic Universe) CE74DEEB-9EAD-4E25-A69A-E9907CE7BFF4-5382-000005FDAF6D1DC0.jpg|Ant-Man (Scott Lang)|link=Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 7E519FAF-3A43-4444-B5D5-4F5184455A83-5382-000005FDD58CA0A9.jpg|Wasp (Hope Van Dyne)|link=Wasp (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Villains 7F19E0BA-4BE4-4FA4-A8A6-60C366422548-1737-0000025227DEF73B.jpg|Thanos|link=Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 3B0771AC-6F7F-4C53-A7BA-D037D94455DA-1737-0000025499263F23.jpg|Ultron|link=Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 702D0396-6D89-4730-A64F-055D9740EB2D-1737-0000025E6D445FF7.jpg|Hela|link=Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Ultron Sentries * Chitauri * Dormammu * Ego * Fenris Dark Elves 59D7C6F7-12C0-40A3-8367-7E38F7EEAEC9-1737-000002540B241B0E.jpg|Malekith|link=Malekith (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Kurse HYDRA 1F496D43-741E-4F39-B7B4-619AFD847D81-2623-000002263050B629.jpg|Red Skull|link=Red Skull (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Crossbones * Hive Hand * Nobu Yoshioka * Madame Gao * Bakuto * Bride of Nine Spiders * Zhou Cheng Black Order * Ebony Maw * Corvus Glaive * Proxima Midnight * Cull Obsidian Other Villains 5CA46F3D-C9F3-46E2-AAB0-417B54FC9106-2623-000002264632575C.jpg|Whiplash|link=Whiplash (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 10D7476D-684A-4405-AC0E-30BFC7EFFEF5-2623-000002273F08AC5F.jpg|Dottie Underwood|link=Dottie Underwood * Iron Monger * Hammer Drones * Mandarin * Frost Giants * Maximus * Abomination * Fire Dragon Cosmic 83399DE7-B1B6-47E6-8DD8-8B0499F373AA-1737-0000026D6ACD2BD3.jpg|Ronan the Accuser|link=Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe) D328DA8E-02FA-4770-9D17-74782676C5DF-1737-0000024563B403F6.jpg|Nebula|link=Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe) A755AF7F-3558-45AD-BB2E-B9370B95E58C-1737-0000026DBEA6249F.jpg|Korath the Pursuer|link=Korath the Pursuer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) GooseH.jpg|Goose|link=Goose (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Criminals 2A3A24BC-2B1C-448F-AE99-E0E08344C1A6-1737-0000026FB386C81B.jpg|Kingpin|link=Kingpin (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C0094340-2299-42FE-B45A-B998D558DDF0-1737-0000027040A31F27.jpg|Kilgrave|link=Kilgrave (Marvel Cinematic Universe) B551A29D-5D67-4479-8A71-DA1F38B6F428-1737-000002707229EF9A.jpg|Cottonmouth|link=Cottonmouth (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 9102AA36-50AD-4416-964E-1D5859B38328-1737-0000026F5EB632FA.jpg|Ulysses Klaue|link=Ulysses Klaue (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 3F67CADE-3FAD-4504-94D1-5D49D565F80F-1737-0000026F7E853E54.jpg|Vulture|link=Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 0455D363-1EE3-4FE1-9AF2-1430E5E3603B-5382-00000602DDF5ECD7.png|Ghost|link=Ghost (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 16A2DB7C-66A9-4BB8-AEE2-912941122CD5-2623-0000022B04F668FE.jpg|Diamondback|link=Diamondback (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Nuke * Yellowjacket * Helmut Zemo * Shocker * Tinkerer * Bushmaster Dark Force users * Kaecilius * Whitney Frost * Marcus Daniels * Lucy Bauer * Eli Morrow Wakanda 8C6DC5B3-F829-46D6-AF59-2E0ED86F9297-1737-0000026F381E2E85.jpg|Erik Killmonger|link=Erik Killmonger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) EF3096A6-118F-4972-A0CC-7BBD8B8F81F6-1737-0000026EDB8539C8.jpg|M'Baku|link=M'Baku (Marvel Cinematic Universe) A981396B-586B-4D53-8116-D1C365E2555D-1737-0000026F13E8CCE2.jpg|Okoye|link=Okoye (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Neutral E8033571-189D-473A-9B8C-4B8BF4653DC1-1737-000002452FB28C8C.jpg|Winter Soldier|link=Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe) EE5ED1C7-E619-4073-8FFE-75C850AF8576-1737-0000025F0DC67F78.jpg|Yondu Udonta|link=Yondu Udonta (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 58BE0226-7F30-4FFD-A97D-54BD695ABCF3-1737-0000025EA9ED89BD.jpg|Odin|link=Odin (Marvel Cinematic Universe) A2CF7288-1EDF-4385-BE97-748E3170B909-1737-000002684028B72A.jpg|Elektra|link=Elektra (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C6752246-6160-4885-A671-551ECFE7DC9B-1737-00000252705ED8FB.jpg|Loki|link=Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Stick * Davos * The Destroyer * The Celestials * Cosmic Entities * Surtur * Executioner Weapons * Tesseract * Chitauri Scepter * Aether * Orb * Eye of Agamotto Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:TV Series